feminist_diva_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolf Pact
Wolf Pact is a fanfiction series created by rorymariano123 and serves as the second spin-off series of Circle of Three. The series follows Willow Nelson and her new life with the Original Pack, mainly her relationship with Zander. The series will run for five seasons. Cast Main Cast * TBA as Willow Nelson: Willow is known to be the next great Nephilim hybrid as she comes of age. As she adjusts to living life as a Nephilim-fey-human hybrid * TBA as Zander Donovan: The leader of the Original Pack and eldest sibling. Zander is the Werewolf King of New Orleans. He has a strong connection to Willow. * TBA as Daniel Donovan: Zander's younger brother and the second eldest son and sibling. Behind Zander, he is the second most powerful supernatural being in the world. * TBA as Chad Donovan: Zander's younger brother, the fifth born brother and sibling. He has romantic feelings for Willow which are one-sided. * TBA as John Quincy: Zander's adoptive son, an Enhanced Original Werewolf, whom he rescued in the early 1700s from his father, his slave master. * TBA as Jasmine Mendoza Gonzalez: A teenage runaway who arrives from Mexico whom Willow takes in to prevent her from being deported. She is a Nephilim. * TBA as Shay Donovan: The sole sister, youngest sibling and youngest of the Original Pack. Shay struggles to have a family of her own while sticking her to her brothers whom she loves deeply. She and Willow soon develop a friendship with each other. * TBA as Olive Donovan (season 5-present): The adoptive daughter of Zander and Willow who is the secret child between two Dhampirs, making her the first of her kind. Supporting Cast * Oscar "Spook" Mendoza, Jasmine's ex-boyfriend and her distant relative. * TBA as Tala: A werewolf who was sired by Shay. Daniel's on/off lover. Recurring Cast * TBA as Johnny Nelson, Willow's mundane father. * TBA as Claudette Nelson, Willow's mundane step-mother. * TBA as Willow's Mother, a fey-angel hybrid who was forced to abandoned her daughter to protect her and has been on the run from her great-grandfather-the Fey King-ever since. * TBA as Lorelei, The Original Pack's mother and former Valkryie of Asgard. * TBA as Freya: Zander's ex-romantic interest who returns and wreaks havoc in his relationship with Willow. * TBA as Olive St. Clair, Olive Donovan's birth mother, a Dhampir. * TBA as George Raymond, Olive Donovan's birth father, Dhampir. * TBA as The Nelson Children: The six children are the younger half-siblings to Willow Nelson. * TBA as The Fey King: Willow's great-great-grandfather who has spent most of his life hunting down his daughter and her descendants. * TBA as Fairy Queen: Willow's great-great grandmother who has mysterious intentions with Willow. Special Guest Cast * TBA as Amelia "Mia" Dominick: * TBA as Andre Petrov: Production * The series will run for five seasons. ** Seasons 1 and 2 will consist of 20 episodes each. ** Season 3 will consist of 23 episodes. ** Season 4 will consist of 22 episodes. ** Season 5 will consist of 17 episodes. * All episodes will be written by rorymariano123. Trivia Category:Wolf Pact